


take me to the rooftops

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, DO NOT READ IF BLOOD IS A TRIGGER, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Miscarriage, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The most traumatic time of Mingyu and Minghao's lives and how it changed their future.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, jeonghan/jisoo is kinda there but no
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	take me to the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This fic describes the miscarriage in graphic detail from the blood to the pain. If ANY of this triggers you or could trigger you please do not read and also let me know if there are any other triggers/tags I should add.

The one day that will always haunt Mingyu would be the 18th of October 2018. 

He still remembers the events vividly as if they just happened yesterday as it was the most traumatic thing he’s ever experienced.

He was about three months pregnant at the time and he had told Minghao about the pregnancy which they were planning to tell the rest of their friends about it at Yanan’s birthday party. Although Wonwoo and Junhui had given their son both a Korean and a Chinese name, everybody preferred to use his Chinese name. 

It had been a normal day with nothing out of place. Mingyu went to work after a relaxing morning with Minghao and came home to Minghao trying to cook so that the omega wasn’t overexerting himself. After eating dinner they had watched some TV before retiring to their bedroom to sleep and that should’ve been the end of their day.

Until Mingyu woke up to painful cramping in his abdomen. 

The pain was so great that Mingyu practically fell out of bed, putting out an arm at the last minute to stop himself from landing face-first on the floor. Reaching for his phone, he took it out of the charger to read the time as 1:37 am before another cramp seized him. Stumbling out of bed, he tried to make his way to the bathroom in the dark, only turning on the light when he got there. He locked the door behind him so that if he woke up Minghao, the alpha wouldn’t barge in unannounced.

Holding onto the sink, Mingyu braced himself as he held onto his stomach, practising some breathing exercises that he saw until the pain subsided. With the pain gone, Mingyu was able to think clearly and let out a loud exhale when he couldn’t feel any more pain. However, when Mingyu glanced at the floor briefly, he was shocked to see blood dripping onto the bathroom tiles. 

In horror, he slipped his hands down to his boxers and when he pulled them away, they were soaked with blood. Mingyu stared at the blood on his hands as he picked up his phone and called the first person he could think of. 

The phone rang for a while, which was expected as it was midnight, before the call finally connected with a click.

“Mingyu you better have a good reason for calling me at this time,” Jihoon’s tired voice spoke out and Mingyu could do nothing but listen.

“Mingyu?”

The omega slowly sunk to the floor, dropping the phone as the reality of the situation hit him full on.

“Hey, Mingyu-ah, respond to me.”

With a shaky breath, Mingyu looked down to see blood flowing from his boxers at an alarming rate.

“Min-“

The wail Mingyu let out was so loud and heart-wrenching that it stopped Jihoon’s sentence and woke up the sleeping Seungcheol beside him who was somehow able to sense the pain of another omega. Down the hall, Minghao shot up in his bed as he heard the cries of his mate and felt grief through their mating bond. Even the neighbours to either side of them could hear the wails Mingyu let out at an alarming sound.

Yet Mingus continued crying, not caring about whoever might hear as he realised that he had lost his baby.

•••

Usually, Jihoon complained about living so close to their friends as he said it was as if they had no true privacy, but now he was grateful as otherwise, it would be torture if he had to make a thirty-minute drive to check on Mingyu as opposed to the five minutes it took him to run up the stairs. When he reached Mingyu and Minghao’s door, he took out the spare key he kept for emergencies and unlocked the door urgently before throwing it open, his alpha strength getting the better of him.

Minghao was rushing around the apartment, half of their things overturned as he foraged through boxes, unaware of Jihoon’s entrance. The elder wanted to ask a question but before he could get a word out, Minghao let out a groan of relief as he held a key in his hand before taking off down the hall. Jihoon followed behind him to see him unlock the bathroom door. He could vaguely hear pained whimpers on the other side of the door and immediately his mind jumped to worst-case scenarios. 

“Minghao what-“

Jihoon barely spoke the two words before Minghao turned around and growled at him, his eyes conveying the true fear he felt deep down. The elder alpha decided to keep quiet and instead watched Minghao fumble with the keys, his hands shaking too much to even get it into the keyhole. He moved forward and snatched the keys from the younger’s hand making him snarl at him again before Jihoon responded with a snarl of his own.

“Hey!” Jihoon barked out, holding onto Minghao’s hand, “Mingyu’s hurt. I’m here to help you guys, not harm you.”

Accepting Jihoon’s explanation, Minghao stepped back and allowed Jihoon to open the bathroom door with the keys, already bracing themselves for the worst.

Nothing could’ve prepared them for the scene that met them.

Mingyu was curled into a fetal position in the far corner of the bathroom, his heads between his knees as he cried his heart out, his whole body shivering. However, the most shocking aspect of the whole scene was the blood all over the tiles surrounding him and the bloody handprints that were on the walls, most likely where Mingyu tried to get up. Snapping out of his trance, Jihoon turned to look at Minghao who had silent tears streaming down his face as he clutched at his chest.

“Hey, Hao, I need you to do something for me okay?” Jihoon held onto the alpha’s shoulder, trying to ground him as much as he could, “I need you to go to Mingyu and check where the bleeding is coming from and try to stop it. No matter what, do not let him close his eyes okay Hao?”

Minghao nodded before diving into the floor, ignoring the blood soaking into his pyjamas and only focusing on his mate and nothing else. As soon as he was sure Minghao would be okay, Jihoon unlocked his phone to call emergency services while running out of their apartment to the door down the hall.

Once he was off the phone with the ambulance, Jihoon began knocking on the door like a madman, never relenting from his knocking. Within seconds, the door opened to a scowling Jeonghan whose face softened when he saw who was at the door.

“Jihoon? What the hell are you-“

“No time hyung,” Jihoon said, grabbing the alpha’s arm and sprinting down the hallway back to Minghao and Mingyu’s place, “we need your help.”

“We?” Jeonghan questioned as they stepped into Minghao’s apartment, “what’s going on Jihoon?”

“Just brace yourself for what you’re going to see.”

Jeonghan followed Jihoon through the flat and to the bathroom and as soon as he saw the scene in front of him, he froze just like Minghao and Jihoon had done only minutes before.

“Oh shit,” Jeonghan said before jumping into action joining Minghao and Mingyu on the floor, “Minghao, do you know where the blood is coming from?”

All Minghao could do was point mutely to the back of Mingyu’s trousers which Jeonghan quickly inspected and with wide eyes turned back to Minghao as the pieces clicked in his mind.

“Wait, Mingyu is pregnant?”

“Was,” Minghao said, uttering his first word of the night, “he was pregnant.”

As if realising all over again, Mingyu wailed again, clutching to his stomach in great pain before passing out on the floor.

•••

When Mingyu woke up to a white room practically shining with light, his first thought was that he was dead.

His mind felt so worn and his body was so sore that he couldn’t find any plausible explanation for why he was feeling like this.

Until he heard the rustling of gauze and bandages causing all the memories to come rushing back to him.

Instead of harsh and heart-wrenching wails, Mingyu began sobbing quietly as he sat up in his hospital bed with his arm over his now flat stomach, the bump that had lived there for the past three months gone. 

At some point, the door opened and soft footsteps could be heard in the deafening silence of the room yet Mingyu paid no mind to it. It wasn’t until he felt comforting arms around his shoulders and smelt the apricot scent surrounding him that he acknowledged the presence.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Hao,” he sobbed into the alpha’s shirt, “I don’t know what happened, I don’t know what I did, I-“

“Hush baby,” Minghao whispered, caressing Mingyu’s scent gland, “you didn’t do anything. It’s not your fault.”

“But I lost them! I lost your children,” Mingyu whimpered, his grip on Minghao tightening as more sobs racked through his body, “can you truly forgive me for that?”

“There is nothing to forgive Mingyu,” Minghao said firmly, “we’re both hurting. I refuse to allow us to put ourselves down and be filled with self-loathing when instead we can support and comfort each other, okay?”

“Okay.”

Mingyu’s tears didn’t stop falling and Minghao’s eyes were still tinted red yet this moment still signified the beginning of their healing.


End file.
